


strangled by the red string

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, First Kiss, Hinata Hajime Swears, Kuzuhina Week, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Red String of Fate, Serious Injuries, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, chapter 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Day 1: Red DayHajime feels himself being choked, and he's not sure why until he sees precisely what happened to Fuyuhiko.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	strangled by the red string

Hajime's face is only marginally less shocked than Peko's when they notice that she's injured Fuyuhiko.

He's lucky that the red string can't be tangled, otherwise he would've been right next to Fuyuhiko, and may have gotten some of the injury in his place. Maybe that would be preferable to this. He had just found his soulmate, and he wasn't about to lose him like this. 

If there was one thing that Hajime Hinata knew well, it was fighting to make sure that he could be happy.

"Monokuma!" Hajime demands, his voice more angry and booming than ever before. "If you let Fuyuhiko die, you're breaking your rules! It wasn't his execution, so he can't die during it!"

He notices the bear as it processes what he's just said. He hears the swordsmen stabbing into Peko's body, and he thanks God that she could protect him in her last moments. If he were in her position, he would have done the same. (Ideally, he wouldn't have accidentally wounded him, but he can't blame Peko either, since she was fighting for her life.) He says a prayer to whatever God would allow this to happen and hopes that she's happy wherever she is after death.

Monokuma is still hesitant but it snaps, and an ambulance breaks through the class trial room's doors, manned by a clone of the bear.

Hajime immediately rushes to Fuyuhiko's side, and a few of the others join him, maintaining a slight bit of distance. Sonia kneels down next to him, but doesn't touch him. Only Hajime is. Only he's allowed. (He makes a mental note to thank his classmates for letting him be the one to be with his soulmate so closely, so intimately.)

Fuyuhiko lets out a weak breath, and Hajime can feel his heart beating through his chest. He speaks, just as weakly, and his first words to his soulmate after being mortally wounded are "Shit, I'm bleeding on you."

Hajime lets out a choked laugh. "I don't fucking care, you know that, right? If I cared, I wouldn't be holding you right now."

"That's true. I suppose it's good that my soulmate doesn't care about getting a bit dirty. Considering that I'm a yakuza, it'd be pretty shitty of them." The blond gives a small smile, enough to be noticeable, but not enough to strain him.

Hajime feels the tears rolling down his face, but doesn't care. "It would, wouldn't it? I'm glad that I can be at least a little bit not shitty."

His tears fall onto Fuyuhiko's face. "I'm not gonna fuckin' die. Not before I get to kiss my soulmate."

The taller boy runs a hand over Fuyuhiko's short, spiky hair. "Shut the hell up, you're not gonna die at all. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Monokuma can't break its own rules."

"I wouldn't be so fuckin' sure. Doesn't that bastard want as many of us to die as possible? Why would it give a shit if I bit the bullet at the same time as Peko? Wouldn't it be kinda poetic, in a really fucked up way?" The yakuza's green-gold eyes are also teary. (Well, at least one of them is. The other isn't open, due to having been damaged by the sword slash.)

"God, you need to shut up right now."

"Make me," Fuyuhiko breathes, and Hajime lets go of the weight of the world that had been perched on his shoulders, and he leans forward.

The kiss is not soft, it is not pretty, it is not beautiful. It is messy, and wet, and bloody, and disgusting, and it's everything that Hajime could possibly ask for. He feels Fuyuhiko's tongue meeting his almost instantly, and allows it. He tastes his soulmate's blood, copper in his mouth and on his hands and in his eyes. Hajime's hands don't know where to land, so they move everywhere -- through his hair, on his cheeks, his shoulders, his jawline, his waist, his chest. He can't get enough of this boy, and he can't fucking wait to kiss him again. The tiny noises and breaths that he makes are like ambrosia. Their noses smash together and the pain feels perfect. When Fuyuhiko pulls away, he bites lightly on Hajime's bottom lip, and the brunet's heart would have leapt out of his chest were it not blocked by the bars of his ribcage.

Monokuma yells, "Alright, quit yer teen angst bullshit right now! I swear, you two'll have plenty of time to fulfill your hormonal fantasies AFTER THE DWARF GETS RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL."

Fuyuhiko leans back into Hajime and kisses him again, and in the split second where Hajime's eyes are open in surprise, he sees that his soulmate is flipping the bear off.

Thank God that this is the boy that was on the other end of Hajime's red string.


End file.
